Selena Espeon
by YandereTetoKasane
Summary: Selena. Experiment one. Running, hiding, biting and clawing is all she knows. Survival is key. But after she meets a newcomer, she realizes that isnt all to life.
1. Chapter 1

In a vast landscape, a strange phenomenon was happening in the Safari Zone after hours.

A Rhydon grunted at the strange creature in front of it. It was smirking at him.

"Ugly little thing. It will be daintily broken by my strength!" It spoke out loud. It's black pupil was twitching a bit, as if signifying annoyance or anger by itself.

The girl smiled at the huge pokemon. She was throwing a ripe, blue Oran berry up and down like a rubber ball, catching it with accuracy each time although she was looking at the rock rhino. "Calm down, big fella. I just want to pick a few berries for lunch, and I'll be out of here."

As she said this, she began to throw the Oran berry even higher, as if testing the Rhydon's patience. Her Espeon tail swished behind her, accented with a silver bell and dark-purple bow. While the matching ears twitched contentedly, grape-purple eyes glinted mischievously. Light purple hair was carried upward a bit from the occasional breeze. A purple jumpsuit, with the sleeves and pants cut off and tinted white at the edges was all she wore.

"You will die crushed beneath rocks!" The pokemon roared. His food! And this WHENCH was stealing it!

The girl flinched but continued her meager game of catch. "Catch me if you can." She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

The Rhydon growled horribly and ran towards the girl. The girl crouched down low to the dusty, rocky ground, carefully putting the Oran berry in her pocket.

As he neared, Selena grinned, showing white fangs. She wasn't scared. This big lug probably couldn't turn corners, and that was her battle strategy.

The Rhydon gave what could be a smile as it charged. It lowered its head, preparing to spear the girl onto the wall behind her.

At the last moment, the girl jumped, creating a cloud of swirling, choking dust the Pokemon couldn't see through.

A loud sound, similar to rock scraping on rock, greeted Selena's ears as she landed. She winced in pain as the sharp screeching sound penetrated her eardrum.

The dust began to clear. Selena could see through squinting eyes that the Rhydon was unconscious, And was probably going to remain that way for a long time. Her tail lashed back and forth, proud and victorious.

She smirked at the fainted pokemon and giggled. After enjoying her victory, she went to the nearest Oran tree and began to pick the sweet fruits.

"Well, I guess I won't need my agility anymore." She murmured to herself. In a flash of white light, her hair began to change to a chocolate-brown, starting at the tips. This was all she could do, besides putting on a hat and shoving her tail in her shorts. Which, by the way, became sore after walking through town after town. She pulled a folded up, crumpled white hat out of her pockets and shook it. It popped open and Selena began to fill it up with the cerulean treats.

She flipped back her now brown hair and began to walk towards a rocky cave along the outside borders of the Safari Zone.


	2. Ricky! The Raichu Morph!

Selena jumped from rock to cool rock easily. Though the gravel scraped her fingers, creating fresh cuts, and the dirt got in her eyes, she didn't mind. She needed to train. If those Monsters came back again, she wouldn't have time to sharpen her nails or practice her attacks. The large, dirt-brown mountain she was currently scaling gave a clear view of Kanto's Safari Zone, dotted with an occasional puddle or lake.

If Selena would have stopped and looked at the beautiful landscape bathed in the gold sunset, she would see a rare Girafrig running across the plains, or numerous Misdreavus scaring the other pokemon out of their hiding places.

As she neared the last rock to the entrance of the cave, a blurred black shadow appeared before her hands mid-jump, startling her enough to make her shriek and topple down about five feet. Selena felt the air whip around her face for a moment until a loud, gasping "Oomph!" announced her fall onto her back.

Selena hissed angrily at the intruder. A black Espeon, with a diamond replacing the original cherry-red ruby on it's velvety forehead, was now sitting on her stomach, licking it's paw leisurely.

_'And I thought all cats land on their paws." _The Espeon purred with laughter. Its striped tail swept extra debris off of Selena's jumpsuit.

"Crystal!" Selena spat ferociously. She loved her Espeon to death, but she hated the fact that she was much sneakier then Selena. The black Espeon simply blinked its sapphire eyes and yawned.

"You know, this isn't very comfortable." Selena muttered angrily. The front half of her body was balanced on the cool, brown flat rock she landed on, while the lower half hung loosely in empty air.

_"It's not MY fault, you know. You're scared of simple Caterpie that waltz in front of you." _Crystal argued.

Selena rolled her eyes and sat up, bringing her knees close to her chest. Crystal elegantly pounced off while the morph stretched and yawned.

Blinking her large amethyst eyes, Selena looked down at the cat now weaving through the space between her bare feet.

"All right, all is forgiven. Hey, where's Obsidian?" Selena wondered aloud. The Umbreon was usually tagging along with the psychic pokemon, but for now, he was nowhere in sight.

_"Oh, he was back at the cave being lazy." _Crystal hissed with a roll of her eyes. Selena smiled sympathetically at the Pokemon, squatting down to rub the silky, violet fur of the Sun Pokemon.

Crystal and Obsidian were like Yin and Yang. Crystal was strict and rule- abiding, while Obsidian was carefree and aloof. But they did share ONE thing in common. They were both fiercely protective of each other.

"Well, then, lets go." Selena exclaimed exasperatedly. With a crouch and a jump, she was off.

Unknown to the morph and her Pokemon, a boy with lightning-yellow eyes and a thunder-bolt tail was watching closely with a grin on his face.

Selena walked into the dusty cave. It was extremely dark and cold, but the cat-girl was by far used to it.

A Umbreon she had fondly named Obsidian was lounging in the corner, curled up into a ball. Selena could tell where the Moon Pokémon was because of his faintly-glowing yellow rings.  
As she shivered a bit from the intense cold, she noticed that Crystal had padded over to the dark Pokémon and lay next to him. Giving a small smile, she walked over to them.

Obsidian had already made a small depression in the packed dirt, big enough for himself and Crystal. Selena squatted down to the earth and began to dig a depression in using her torn fingernails.  
She only got an inch deep before she heard an eerie howl in the distance. Brushing it off as a lone Mighteyena, she continued to flake away the dirt from the earth it had been originated from.

Another long, mournful howl. Closer this time, but not enough to get Selena frightened or alert enough to bring out her psychic attacks. She knew Mighteyena were loyal, strong creatures that were highly curious. When provoked enough, they WOULD lash out, but for now this one was probably wondering who the strange creature in the dark was. As for her Pokémon, they remained asleep and relaxed.

Suddenly, the soft thump of paw pads on the dirt made Selena stop her digging and look up. Her back was facing the cave opening, so the thing that decided this hole in the mountain was worth investigating could attack easily.  
Obsidian cracked open one blood-red eye, looking casually at the entrance.

His glow faded from a neon yellow to a dirty, dark yellow for camouflage. Crystal had her head up, but she was still lying down.

"Hello?"

Selena almost had a heart attack from the shock. It was a boy's voice! Probably just a hiker or ace trainer trying to find a rare Pokémon in the mountains, but...How did the boy know she was here? She was silent as death digging!

"I heard something in here! If it's a person they'd better answer!"

Ah. He was a brave and foolish person. What if she had been an Ursaring instead of a girl? He would certainly be injured or dead right now if he had no Pokémon with him.

Obsidian had fixed his gaze on her.

_"What do I do?" _He murmured softly.

Selena raised her arms and pointed her fingers downwards, like claws. Fixing a scary face she knew the Umbreon could see with his night-vision, she pointed to the gaping entrance.

He stretched and stood up silently. Creeping like a shadow towards the entrance, the dark cat began to snarl and bark at the intruder.

"Whoa! What is that?" The boy gasped in shock. Selena rolled her eyes at the ceiling and stood up silently herself. She pointed to where she thought Crystal would be laying and put her hand up in a 'stay' gesture.

Selena gracefully strided towards where her Umbreon was. Holding her breath, she prepared to scare the person out of his wits by making a screeching, yowling noise she had learned over time.

Opening her mouth, she constricted her throat in preparation.

"RAICHU!"

A dark form leapt at her, obscured by the shadows. Selena screamed in fear and stumbled backwards, bumping into the back wall of the cave. The thing was desperately clinging to her neck, scratching at her face and arms.

She heard Obsidian snarl at the trainer that launched the Raichu at her, then a yelp of pain and surprise.

She grinned despite the enormous pain she was feeling.

Finally losing the shock she had experienced, she grabbed the creature and, using brute strength, she managed to throw it at the entrance towards the trainer.

"CHU!"

Selena felt a wave of nausea and pain starting at her stomach and spreading up to her face and arms. The pain was too great!  
Selena crumpled to the floor. The last thing she saw was Crystal sprinting towards her.

Selena yawned and stretched her back. "Ouch!" She yelped. Her arms stung like Combee stings. And how did she end up by the entrance? Didn't she make a depression in the back of the cave? And why was she on her belly?

She cracked open an eye and screamed in shock.

A boy of medium height was lying only a foot away from her, curled up in a ball and facing away. His Raichu tail occasionally twitched a bit now and then, assuring her he was asleep. His ears were peculiar to her. The were brown and yellow, and curved outwards to being him. They were normal Raichu ears, but to Selena they looked a bit off, since one was torn a bit. His hair was a dirty blonde, and all he wore was a yellow muscle shirt with brown cargo pants. His shoes were brown, but Selena noticed that they were originally white. Selena didn't know why he was wearing a muscle shirt, since he was scrawny, but she quickly brushed that thought aside.

The boy suddenly yawned, startling her enough to make her scatter back to her Pokémon, who were watching from afar.

The three friends just huddled together at the back of the cave, watching the strange teenager curiously. Selena's eyes drooped every now and then, but Crystal would lightly nip her if her eyes closed for more then a minute.

Around noon, the boy stirred and stretched. Selena, noticing this as a wakeup habit, quickly morphed with a soft glow and stood up.

The boy yawned, sat up, and rubbed his eyes. His lightly tanned skin was dirty, but Selena could care less.

The boy turned his head and faced her.

For the first time, Selena noticed that his eyes looked like melted butterscotch candies.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds before giving the same reactions: Defense.

The boy bolted up and quickly held up both arms, as if warning her that he could use his fists to make her fall.

Selena hissed in response, crouching down low and putting one hand to the ground, while she held her other arm out to her side.

The mysterious boy glared at her, still maintaining his position. "Who are you?" He asked menacingly.

Selena glared daggers back. "I could ask you the same, trespasser." She responded coolly.

The boy snorted. "Trespasser? You're on MY mountain, so I suggest you just leave."

Selena bit her lip slightly, but continued to argue with him. "I REALLY hope that rabid Pokémon you had with you last night is healthy, because you're going to need it if you want to boot me out!" She menaced.

The boy's eyes widened, as if realizing something. "Oh crap! What did you do with my Raichu?" He looked panicked and shocked.

Selena blinked in surprise. "That was a RAICHU? You could have fooled me! And I didn't do anything to it! I just threw it back to you!" She was amazed how quickly the boy could switch emotions.

"You THREW him back to me?" The boy looked dumbfounded before shaking it off and leering at her again.

"Give. My Raichu. Back." The boy spoke through gritted teeth.

"I. Didn't. Take him." Selena responded.

Electricity was crackling around the boy now. Selena felt her hairs stand on end as the boy got angrier.

Just as all hell was about to break loose, a tiny noise came from outside the entrance.

"Chu?"  
Both the teenagers eyes widened as the meek sound reached their ears.

A small Raichu stood outside the doorway, holding a Oran berry.

The boys face immediately flushed with relief. All static gone, He held out his arms and sat down, waiting for the Pokémon to come into his arms.

Instead of running toward it's trainer like it should have, the Mouse Pokémon turned up it's small black nose and angrily bit into the Oran Berry.

Selena watched, amused, as the Raichu made walked stiffly towards the back of the cave.

The boy's eyes followed his Raichu, who was by now sitting next to Obsidian and trying to get the Umbreon to eat a piece of the berry.

"Wow," Selena said, trying to choke back a giggle. "He really enjoys you."

The boy looked ticked off, but quickly regained composure.

"He's always like that," The boy added, as if defending himself. "Since we were both Pichu."

There was an awkward pause as sunlight began to flood the room.

"My names Ricky." The boy suddenly blurted.

"Im Selena." Well, what was she supposed to say? Her age? Her birthstone? Of course she couldn't. She didn't even know these things herself.

Ricky stood up and dusted his pants off in a casual movement.

Fixing his gaze back on her, he asked a simple yet menacing question.  
"Why were you hiding?"


End file.
